


Every Breath of You.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiA poem about Frodo and Sam.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Every Breath of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else!  
> Although I have made my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R.Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: Frodo and Sam are the only things in Middle Earth that should be in slash fiction stories.

So here we are,  
In this place.  
Not where I want,  
To see your face.

Your body if bruised,  
Your clothes are torn.  
What will I do,  
When you are gone?

Now you lay,  
Next to me.  
My heart is a lock,  
But you have the key.

So release my heart,  
Set it free.  
Say those words,  
That you love me.

But I love you,  
Wherever we may go.  
I'll carry you up any mountain,  
No matter how high or low.

Please don't dispair,  
Don't give up hope.  
With my help,  
I know you'll cope.

Just for you,  
I'll do anything.  
Even if I have to,  
Take away that evil ring.

So don't look at me sadly,  
Because it hurts too much.  
I want you to smile gladly,  
Your skin so soft to touch.

I desire to kiss you,  
and run my fingers through your hair.  
To touch you soft skin,  
So beautiful and so fair.

Alas, I just can't,  
What stops me is fear.  
I couldn't just kiss you,  
You being so near.

When you fall asleep,  
Laying against me.  
I lie there and weep,  
Because you don't see.

That my love for you is strong,  
and will be there until the end.  
This journey's been so long,  
But through it all,  
You've been more then a friend.

The End.


End file.
